1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet device and an inkjet maintenance device thereof, and more specifically, to an inkjet device and an inkjet maintenance device having a scraper capable of cleaning a wiper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inkjet maintenance devices in a business machine are mainly for cleaning residual ink of the printheads by using a wiper for preventing the residual ink on the printheads from affecting the quality of printing or the function of the printhead. However, the wiped residual ink may cumulate on the wiper that deteriorates the function of the wiper for not being able to clean the printhead well and even worse, adding dirt to the printhead. The wiper can be cleaned by a scrape according to the prior art, which has two ways of practice: cleaning the wiper in a parallel but opposite direction or cleaning the wiper from the side of the wiper and moves perpendicular to the movement of the wiper.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is an illustration of a first exemplary embodiment of the wiper and scrape of an inkjet maintenance device according to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,161. The wiper moves in parallel, opposite way to the stationary scrape, in other word, moves left and right driven by a gear assembly. FIG. 2 is an illustration of a second exemplary embodiment of the wiper and scrape of an inkjet maintenance device according to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,943. In this exemplary embodiment, the wiper is stationary and the scrape moves left and right driven by the gear assembly.
Please refer to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, which are illustrations of a third exemplary embodiment of the wiper and scrape of an inkjet maintenance device according to the prior art. When the scrape is not cleaning the wiper, the scrape lies outside the wiper as in FIG. 3. The scrape moves from one side of the wiper to the other side as in FIG. 4 and during the movement, a sponge or a scraper on the scrape cleans the wiper by moving away ink on the wiper.